


Fathoms

by MinMinn



Category: World of Warcraft, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft, Anal Sex, Choking, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Dark!Yuuri, Drowning, Insanity, Kal'dorei, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Mania, Mindbreak, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Restraint, Royalty, Tentacle Sex, Top!Yuuri, Transformation, Triple Anal Penetration, bottom!viktor, gagging, highborne elf Viktor, injuries, king!Viktor, light gore just in case, old god Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMinn/pseuds/MinMinn
Summary: “For a thousand years, bound beneath these waves, I havewatched you…” the voice continued, the presence suddenly shifting behind Viktor and making the hairs at the base of his skull shiver and rise. He spun again, the water resisting and making his movements sluggish. He thought he caught the glimpse of something dark and slippery slither back into the shadows, but it was gone before he could make sense of it.“I have tasted your essence…” the voice crooned, distinctly human as it seemed to take on some sort of shape. It was a masculine voice, tinged with self-confidence and allure, layered over itself like a thousand whispers. Viktor narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer into the darkness...A sudden, animalistic urge to run seized him as the figure floated closer, as fear snaked into his heart. But pride demanded he remain still. And something else burned low in his abdomen, tempting him to stay…A pair of familiar red eyes rolled open in the darkness.“You?” Viktor whispered.





	Fathoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riparia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riparia/gifts).

> Firstly, [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hndyTy3uiZM) is important viewing if you want a bit of context/ visual representation.
> 
> Secondly, there's a million things I _should_ be doing, but, for obvious reasons, this took precedence. Because sinning is way more fun.
> 
> I also couldn't stop listening to [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL41EXic65g) and [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2TV_YXma2E) as I wrote.
> 
> Also I will never stop shutting up about Riparia and her beauty and grace and strength and amazing friendship, so this work is FOR. HER. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Viktor Nikiforov had ruled over the Highborne of Kal’dorei for a thousand years.

His ruthless rule, relentless perseverance, just judgement, and unrivalled beauty earnt him the love and fear of his people. Earnt him titles like “Warrior King” and “Eternal Ruler.”

Earnt him the right to bargain with the very gods.

When the Dark Titan Sargeras and his Burning Legion offered an alliance, Viktor seized the opportunity for power without hesitation. Viktor would stop at nothing to see his people elevated above all others – to see them claim Azeroth as their own and bring about an age of reason and might. And he knew the cost. Even before Sargeras had revealed the potential power of the Legion. He knew the catastrophic destruction that would rain down upon the world. Knew how it’s very foundations would break beneath him. How the fabric of their existence would change, irrevocably.

What Viktor didn’t know - despite the thousands of years, despite the love and the fear – was that that destruction would rise up to claim his own empire.

As the waves towered above Kal’dorei and swallowed his empire whole, Viktor felt fear for the first time in his life.

* * *

He’d managed to gather as many people as he could find to the plaza of the city, somewhat protected by the towering spires of his palace. The waves were unfathomably huge – immense walls of water that he knew he had no hope of stopping. As he watched them crash ever closer, he knew they would engulf his city in an instant, his people drowned and crushed beneath the fathoms like insects. Like motes of dust.

He couldn’t let that happen.

As the screams of his people drowned his mind, Viktor braced himself at the top of the plaza while the waves rushed to greet them. As centuries of growth and strength crumbled into rubble under the force – the libraries, the academies, the gardens, the _homes_.

But he could not allow himself to grieve. He _refused_ to grieve. Even as the waves threw the plaza into deep shadow and water rained down upon his subjects, Viktor dug his feet into the stone beneath him. Stone that had been placed by _Highborne _hands. Stone that told a thousand years of tales. Stone that was _his_.

Drawing power up from his very core, drawing on the well of power that had been granted to him – that he had _earnt – _Viktor spread his arms and cast a barrier of pure arcane energy around the plaza. The field sizzled and sparked, every fibre of his being screaming in agony as electricity pulsed through him, muscle and sinew and bone forcing themselves to become a conduit for the immense surge of power he was releasing. As the barrier bloomed, sweat beaded on his brow instantly, his arms shaking as the very sinews and tendons between his muscles tore and shredded themselves to pieces. He cried out, bowing with the weight of the barrier as it sealed them and bore the brunt of the waves, every crash of rubble and surge of water like a direct blow. He crushed his foot into the stone, watching it crack under his strength, gritting his teeth and _holding_. _Holding…_

As the barrier was completed, the silence that greeted him was deafening.

The water engulfed them, swirling over the top of the barrier and passing them by, the plaza growing as silent as a tomb as the rush of noise subsided. He could see the fearful eyes of his people – blown wide and glowing fiercely as they watched him. His eyes darted between them feverishly, resting on the children wrapped in their mother’s arms. Glancing over his warriors and King’s guard rattling in their armour as the fear shook them to their very core. Taking in the farmers and the fisherman and the scholars and the merchants…

All of them were looking to him.

_Begging _him.

And as they began crying his name – began screaming and sobbing, “Save us, my King!” – Viktor felt the very bones of his limbs begin to crack. Because the water was endless. An ever-present _weight_ that crushed and crushed and crushed. That hovered above them all like time itself, always ready to swallow them whole. Hungry. And as his bones snapped and his throat screamed itself raw in agony, he could see thin cracks threading their way across the barrier. Could hear them splintering and snapping in time with his bones.

As the pain gave way to fatigue, Viktor felt his shoulders droop, knees buckling beneath him. His arms were nothing but fractured bones and torn muscles, threatening to fall limp at any moment. The stone around him swam as his vision blurred, but he _held fast_. He could still hear the muted screams of his people, sinking his mind into that deep, dark reservoir of power. He _had _to hold fast. He had to…

“_Let go…”_

Viktor snapped his eyes open at the unfamiliar voice, orange irises sparking bright as the mana within him surged. Someone had spoken to him, clear as day. The voice was almost coming from within him, it was so loud. So _internal…_

In the rush of adrenaline and fear, as he knelt on the floor of the plaza, he registered that it was littered with fish. Fish that had graced his tables over countless years of banquets and balls. Fish that his people knew well. Their mouths were gaping holes into an endless abyss, tails smacking against the stones beneath them as they struggled to survive. Their eyes shone, milky and fading as the life choked out of them…

All except one.

In front of him, lying still with its mouth closed, Viktor could see one small fish, scales midnight black and shimmering with flashes of purple from the energy of his magic. It’s one visible eye was swivelling wildly as it gaped and gasped, gills pumping desperately for air. And as the eye rolled to meet his gaze, he could see it was humming with a dull, red glow. As he saw his own eyes reflected in the orb, it suddenly flashed bright red, and the same lilting voice that had choked his very mind like the thickest of honeys resounded through him.

“_Let … go…”_

“No!” he cried, teeth clamped shut, eyes full of fury. “I am _King_,” and as the words left his throat, he felt his mana swell from the very depths of his being. Because he _was _King. He _always_ would be _King_. King of power. King of his people. King of his empire…

“_This _is the empire _I _built—” he spat as the fish grew still on the floor beneath him.

“_It … is … over …” _the voice whispered, tinged with sorrow and peace. Calm. Soothing…

And as the words washed over him, Viktor felt the full weight of the ocean crush down harder, the barrier splintering as his bones gave way, a ragged scream – primal and _furious – _tearing its way out of his ragged throat as the ocean _won_.

The last thing he saw was the red eye of the fish dimming to dark as the waves consumed them all.

* * *

The ocean’s embrace was cold.

As the small inklings of consciousness swam to the surface of Viktor’s mind, he registered that he was cold. _Freezing_. And as his eyes opened and his vision warped into clarity, he realised it was _dark_. The sun was a tiny point of light above him, distorted through the fathoms and hardly visible. He was surrounded by inky blackness, sinking ever further into the depths. He glanced to the side and saw his arm – limp and broken – stretched out beside him. Try as he might to move his fingers, the icy crush of the ocean wouldn’t let him. He was frozen. All but dead in the water as he limply sank.

A flash of light in the darkness caught his attention, and he peered through the water to spy a pair of glowing blue orbs, sinking along with him. The haze of unconsciousness began to fade as panic settled in. He was drowning. Highborne elf or not, immortality couldn’t stave off the water in his lungs. Despite his reasoning, his mouth opened and a fresh rush of water choked into his throat, burning his nose and lungs as it filled him.

And as he flew into a panic, his vision sharpened and the glowing orbs faded into clarity.

A man, clothed in the regal attire of his court, the dim light of the distant sun reflecting off silver and jewels, sank beside him. His eyes were open, but unseeing, the familiar light of mana sinking into shadow as the life ebbed out of a mouth hung slack. He was cradling something in his arms – a small bundle, wrapped in the fabric of his cloak, hugged tight, even in death. As the man sank below Viktor’s vision, he caught a glimpse of a small hand, clutching at the robes swathed around it…

_No_…

And as Viktor glanced around him, he saw countless bodies. _Thousands _of them. Some alive, struggling for air. Some lifeless and liquid. One with the waves. They drifted and sank around him like slow falling snow, Viktor staying still as they gathered closer.

As voices tortured his mind.

Viktor knew that elves had always had an affinity for telepathy, entire conversations flowing freely between minds as easy as breathing. He remembered studying the skill as a boy under the empire’s finest tutors. Remembered entertaining guests with it. Diplomatically avoiding catastrophe with it. Seducing lovers with it.

Now, it was wielded like a weapon. Like countless daggers piercing the depths of his mind as the chorus of a thousand drowning souls screamed at him.

_You betrayed us…_

_… You destroyed everything…_

_My King…_

_… Save us …_

And as the voices rose into a deafening crescendo, one small, child-like voice sang out above them all;

… _It’s _your _fault…_

Viktor felt his mind retaliate. Felt his defences kick in. _My people…? No… It’s my fault? No… no, no, no…_

And suddenly a strange sensation flooded his lungs, like the sharp intake of breath after aeons of suffocating. He gasped and screamed as the bodies began pressing down around him, ghostly hands tugging at his clothes, scraping at his skin…

“_This was not the deal I made!_”

As quickly as the words left his throat, the voices stopped. The bodies disappeared and he was suddenly … somewhere else. Somewhere he could breathe and move freely. Somewhere less like the crush of fathoms and more like the sweet embrace of warm water…

And there was laughter.

It started distant, coming at him through the water like a muted, twisted song, until it reached his ears and swelled into a deafening boom. It tickled at the fringes of his mind, tempting him to insanity, and centuries of study instantly alerted him to the call of the Void. He’d heard this sound before …

But before he could follow the thought, the laughter narrowed to a very _human_ sound, melodic and sweet, right in his ear…

“**_Hmm… Deal?_**_” _it hummed, the sound as sweet as nectar, causing his body to roll with shivers despite the new warmth. “**_I like deals…_**_”_

Viktor steeled his mind as the sound threatened to send him over the edge.

“Who are you?” he called into the darkness, voice sharp and commanding. “Show yourself, at once!”

The laughter greeted him again, high and teasing. The voice sounded amused.

“**_Hmm…_**_” _it crooned, a sudden sense of some kind of presence making Viktor spin in the water, drifting around to try and see who – or what – was behind him. Nothing but darkness met his gaze, unflinching.

“**_For a thousand years, bound beneath these waves, I have _watched you…**” the voice continued, the presence suddenly shifting behind Viktor and making the hairs at the base of his skull shiver and rise. He spun again, the water resisting and making his movements sluggish. He thought he caught the glimpse of something dark and slippery slither back into the shadows, but it was gone before he could make sense of it.

“**_I have tasted your essence…_**_” _the voice crooned, distinctly human as it seemed to take on some sort of shape. It was a masculine voice, tinged with self-confidence and allure, layered over itself like a thousand whispers. Viktor narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer into the darkness.

A shape seemed to manifest from the very shadows themselves, curling into the familiar form of a Highborne elf. Viktor could see sharp, long ears and the sinewy shape of lithe legs drag themselves into being before his eyes. A sudden, animalistic urge to run seized him as the figure floated closer, as fear snaked into his heart. But pride demanded he remain still. And something else burned low in his abdomen, tempting him to stay…

A pair of familiar red eyes rolled open in the darkness.

“You?” Viktor whispered.

“**_It won’t be long now_**_,” _the figure said, tauntingly. The voice was suddenly closer, like the hum of a lover, licking at his ears and causing Viktor’s pulse to quicken. The figure was but an arm’s length away, still swathed in shadow, the legs tapering off into tendrils of inky blackness that seemed to join the very depths below them.

“**_Your death is near_**_,” _it said softly, the shape of a hand drifting into view as it reached to caress Viktor’s cheek. The touch was cold. _Violently _cold. And somehow, the sensation served to set Viktor’s heart pounding, liquid fire rolling through his chest and pooling low in his abdomen, the ice penetrating his skin and sinking into his very veins.

“**_Only _I _can sustain you_**_,” _the voice sang, shaking the water with its timbre. “**_Let go. _Serve _me_**_.”_

“You?” Viktor scoffed around his gasps, glancing at the shape of the form in front of him. Small. Weak. Too weak to even reveal itself. He steeled himself and smirked into the darkness.

“You are nothing.”

That self-same laughter suddenly rang out through the depths, and the figure before him removed its touch, bending over in its laughter, a stab of white denoting a malicious grin. “**_Nothing?_**” the voice teased, amusement all too clear in its tone. “**_Am I?_**”

And before Viktor could brace himself, a sudden burst of light filled the water, orange and red and white, spreading as far as the eye could see, illuminating…

_An empire._

“**_I am a god,_**” the voice said simply. Matter-of-factly. But Viktor didn’t have time to see who it was in the new light, because his eyes were fixed on the wondrous view, enchanting him into stillness as his eyes flashed and widened.

“Magnificent…” he breathed, taking in the towering spires. The endless roads and villages. The plazas and squares and palaces. The sheer _immensity _of it all.

“**_Before you walked this land, _I _ruled_**,” the voice continued, Viktor sensing the figure gliding behind to him as he gazed on the empire below. The same cold touch slithered across his back, dipping low about his waist, another hand snaking under his jaw. He shivered, melting into it involuntarily as a hand tilted him to look towards the largest structure. Viktor knew it was a palace. The most breath-taking palace he’d ever seen. It stood high above the skyline, cutting a black silhouette against the orange glow coming from…

An eye.

“**_Serve me_**,” and the voice was a whisper, hot breath wafting across his skin as cold lips mouthed at the shell of his ear. “**_And we will rebuild my empire_**.”

It took all of Viktor’s well-cultivated will to resist the urge to moan. A cold, wet tongue was lapping at the skin below his ear, teeth grazing the firm swell of muscle where his neck met his shoulders. His head rolled back ever so slightly into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. The fire in his abdomen bloomed into want and the cool icy touch on his skin only served to contrast how _hot _his skin was growing…

But even in the depths of his sudden arousal, Viktor was a King.

His full lips curled into a smirk, eyes flashing in the darkness even as he took in the ever-expanding silhouette of a drowned empire.

“No.”

The touch on his neck stilled, pulling away as the arms about his waist stiffened ever so slightly. The presence behind him suddenly shifted, firm, powerful hands sliding up to grip Viktor by his arms, nails digging painfully into his skin.

“**_No?_**” the voice hummed in a sing song voice, laughter dancing on the edge of the word. Viktor was suddenly, violently, turned. The motion served to remind him of his broken bones and torn muscles, intense pain jolting through his system. But as he was spun, he found himself face to face with something far more beautiful than the sight below him. Far too beautiful and _powerful_ to allow his pain to get the better of him. He set his jaw, eyes flashing as he willed himself to fight against the maddening pain.

A soft, pale face greeted him from the darkness. Its eyes were bright and glowing like red flames, ringed with mirth as they appraised him. He could _feel _them raking across his skin, glancing up and down to take in every inch of him, assessing his expression, arching a brow as he noted Viktor’s broken, battered body. A regal nose turned itself up as soft lips curled into a smile. It was enough to make Viktor’s heart stutter to a halt in his ribcage.

“**_I chose well_**,” the voice hummed, coy and steeped in amusement.**_ “You dare refuse me?_**” And the figure rested a hand on its naked chest in a show of mock surprise. Viktor found himself staring at that chest, marvelling at how it was almost glowing in the darkness. He could see a lithe, muscular body sinking into blackness at the waist, long tendrils swishing and rolling over themselves, barely distinguishable from the endless abyss below them. As Viktor stared, eyes wide, a cold hand bit into the skin of his jaw painfully, yanking his face upwards and closer, hot breath, sweet and intoxicating, washing over him. He found himself drowning in red eyes, heart fit to burst in his chest as desire threatened to tear him apart.

“**_All who refuse me will die,” _**and the figure laughed again, a thumb tracing nonsense across Viktor’s cheek, skimming over his lips which he parted instinctively. He could _taste _the touch as it dipped into his mouth, playing with his tongue.

The tantalizing red eyes suddenly flashed as the grip on his jaw tightened, a hot surge of power simmering just below the surface. Viktor knew the god in front of him could end him in an instant.

But he was _Viktor_. Highborne King. Equal to gods.

“A _King_,” he said, voice strong as he asserted his will, reinforcing his own power as he felt the last reserves of his mana well up and flash in his eyes. “Not a slave.”

The touch on his jaw loosened somewhat, red eyes dimming, the smirk faltering ever so slightly. Viktor could see inky black strands of hair wafting around the man’s face in front of him, framing him perfectly and melding into the darkness around him. His beauty was so ethereal Viktor could hardly bring himself to look away, the desire roiling in him like an ocean. Despite it all, he couldn’t help but lean in closer, forcing his heart to still as the adrenaline thrilled through his veins.

“You’ve watched me for a thousand years,” he said simply, reaching a hand up, willing his arm to move despite the immeasurable pain to cup a soft cheek in his palm, mirroring the man’s movements as he trailed his thumb across cold skin. “So you know what I want.”

The eyes that watched him suddenly flashed, widening ever so slightly as realisation crossed the man’s features. Viktor took the silence as an invitation to continue. Negotiations were open.

“Take my people,” he said softly, dipping his head low, smoothing his thumb across the man’s lower lip, marvelling at its perfection. “With them, I will raise an army.”

As he spoke, he reached his lips to touch the pale skin drawn taught over the man’s jaw, kissing it softly and drinking in the _smell_.

“_I_ will conquer your enemies,” he breathed, mouthing the words as he dragged his lips across to the corner of the man’s lips, pressing another, slightly greedier kiss there.

“_I _will build an empire,” he all but whispered, revelling in the way the other man’s lips parted, a soft gasp escaping him as Viktor claimed him in a full, open mouthed kiss, daring to press his tongue into the mouth and licking up into the _taste_. The heavenly, intoxicating _taste_…

He was loathe to break the kiss, but from the way the other man moaned into his mouth, he knew it was far from over. He pulled away slowly, gazing into red eyes with confidence.

“As _King_,” he said in a low voice. Commanding. With no room for negotiation. Negotiations were over. Negotiations were for nobles and diplomats and bartering merchants.

Not _Kings_.

“Or, you can let me die,” he said with a smile, hand still caressing the other man’s cheek. “And you will remain here,” he let his voice edge into playfulness as he snaked his other arm about a cold, naked waist, pulling the figure closer even as pain threatened to undo him, relishing the way the other man fit so perfectly in his arms. The way he bent to press against him, every line of his body flush with his own. His expression was still coy. Still confident. And the sense of facing an equal – of facing a god on his own terms – sent thrills through Viktor’s veins so delicious he could feel his desire surge into a storm.

“The god of _nothing_,” he breathed.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, the two drifted above the city slowly, time passing like the slow ebb of water. Viktor watched the other man’s face, trying to fathom his expression. He could see aeons of wisdom etched into every feature. Pooled in deep, red eyes that glowed ever fiercer as cold arms trailed icy touched along Viktor’s spine. The other man arched his brow as Viktor bent into the touch, smirk splitting into a full-blown grin that set Viktor’s teeth on edge. He could feel cold fingers gliding down to the base of his spine, splaying across his hips and sending a sharp stab of fear mixed with lust shooting through his system. He was dressed in his summer regalia – thin white cloth that left little to the imagination. And as the other man craned his head up to engulf Viktor in a deep, desperate kiss, the cold fingers suddenly snaked their way under his sash, sinking low to grip at his thighs, kneading the soft skin there in a way that had Viktor keening into the mouth that claimed him.

He distantly wondered, as the other man’s tongue lapped and curled into his mouth, the sugary taste drowning his senses, that if _this _was how he died, it was more than worth it.

And as the fear gripped his heart and the the animalistic sense of being preyed upon turned his will to water, he let himself sink into it. Sink into darkness and desire and fear and want. Sink into the promise of satisfaction.

He’d had countless lovers across countless years. Endless bodies claiming him and letting themselves be claimed. Endless hands touching him. Endless mouths swallowing him whole.

None of them would ever compare to _this_.

The other man’s touch was full of _knowing_. Expert fingers teased his muscles into submission. Worked out centuries of want that he never knew he harboured. His eyes fluttered closed as the very water around them seemed to press ever closer, warm and heavy, lifting him and turning him until he felt himself spread beneath the man’s figure. A sudden, liquid sensation touched at his toes, slithering up to caress at his ankles. Viktor’s eyes flung wide as he realised _something_ was wrapping itself around his leg, a strange, cold wetness coating its surface as it tightened like a muscle. He felt another sinewy touch slither around his other leg, snaking its way up to press strange, wet _suckers_ against the soft skin of his inner thigh. Around the kiss and the spread of black hair around him, Viktor managed to catch a glimpse of what it was, a high moan of surprise swallowed by the man’s mouth as his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

The other man’s skin was porcelain smooth, pressed against Viktor’s abdomen with muscles and hips and thighs that seemed normal enough. _Perfect _in every way. Delicious.

But where creamy thighs should have given way to legs, Viktor instead saw thick, writhing … _tentacles_. Two massive trunks connected to the man’s thighs split into branches of suckers and inky black skin that looked impossibly smooth and wet to the touch. He could feel the tentacles tightening about his legs, coaxing them apart gently as the man pressed himself between them and Viktor felt himself harden instantly. Fear and curiosity and excitement welled into a symphony of dark desires, and he rutted back into the other man’s hips without thinking, desperate for friction.

A sinful laugh echoed through his mind, huge red eyes flashing as the man continued their kiss, the taste sugary sweet but now laced with salt, making Viktor’s mouth water as the man’s tongue flicked and circled his own hungrily.

And he could feel a strange sensation across his back, suddenly realising with a jolt that he was resting on a bed of even more, thick, rolling tentacles, strong and all encompassing, holding him in place as new tentacles skimmed along the surface of his skin. Tucked themselves under cloth and metal. Picked apart his fastenings and jewellery. Pressed strange sucking _kisses_ into the hollow of his throat. The backs of his knees. The arc of his foot. The peak of his nipples…

The feeling was overwhelming. Overstimulating. It was almost as intoxicating as the taste of the other man’s mouth, each touch cold yet _soft_. Almost tender. But _possessive. _As if every kiss of the strange, smooth skin against his own were a brand. A mark. _This is mine … this is mine … this is mine…_

So used to being the conqueror, Viktor found the sensation almost unbearable in its _newness. _In its refreshing _difference_. How long had it been since he’d been so thoroughly claimed? So overwhelmed?

Viktor realised, as the other man raked teeth softly over the swell of his lower lip, that he _never had._

As the figure drew away from their kiss, the taste of him still heavy on Viktor’s tongue, Viktor could see the man’s expression and it _thrilled _him. The light of his eyes had dimmed, low and dark, thrumming with want and hunger. The perfect lips pulled into another smile – almost a sneer – as the man devoured every inch of Viktor with his gaze. It was maddening. Intoxicating. It drove Viktor to a writhing mess as the tentacles continued their writhing journey across his skin, the musculature of them flexing and constraining…

“Who are you?” Viktor breathed, the sensations rippling along every fibre of his being forcing his voice into submission, the timbre of it slightly breathy, though he managed to keep that same authoritative tone despite it all.

The figure chuckled darkly, two thick tentacles wrapping themselves along Viktor’s chest and hooking up under his shoulders. The man all but purred as he leaned in, inky black hair drifting about them through the water like a curtain.

“**_I have many names,_**” he lulled, eyes flashing as he looked thoughtful before smiling. “**_But you may call me … Yuuri_**.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor hummed, tasting the name as it rolled of his tongue. At the sound, Yuuri all but preened, lifting his jaw high and proud and Viktor felt his heart surge. He knew that look well. Knew the _feeling_ well.

And as he lay, vulnerable and exposed beneath this smug god, subject to his touch and his smile and his voice, Viktor couldn’t help the soft moan that burnt its way up and out of his throat.

“**_Your body is broken, my _King**_,” _the god crooned, his hand reaching to press a cold, soft palm into the long white hair behind Viktor’s ear. The feeling of fingers threading through it, pressing against his skull, had Viktor leaning into the touch, eyes heavy lidded, glowing with lust.

“**_Let me _fix _you_**,” and as the words dripped off Yuuri’s lips like nectar, Viktor suddenly felt a strange, icy _fire_ spread across his skin. At every point where Yuuri’s tentacles touched him, the fire burnt colder, sinking into every fibre of his being, causing him to cry out and hiss in shock. He arced his back involuntarily, the tentacles about his legs and ankles holding him fast. Viktor’s eyes blew wide as he realised he was being restrained. Because more tentacles were slithering along his arms now, wrapping themselves about his wrists and _tightening_. The grip was like iron, unrelenting despite its strange softness, and still the unnatural fire burnt ever stronger within him. He could feel it licking at torn muscles and splintered bones. Could feel it surging its way into his core, tasting his mana and gripping around his heart almost painfully. For a brief moment, Viktor thought that _this _might be the death he was waiting for, but then reason took control as he registered that Yuuri had called him…

His _King._

“**_Relax_**,” Yuuri breathed, ducking his head down to press eager kisses down the pillar of Viktor’s throat. “**_Let go_**.”

And suddenly a thick, wet liquid met his skin, soaking him where one of the thicker tentacles was gripped high around his thigh. The strange iciness within him surged as Yuuri pressed his hips into the dip of Viktor’s own, Viktor straining against his restraints as his body reacted and rose up to meet him. The thick liquid was both warm and cold, his mind teetering on the edge as the sensation threw it off-kilter. His senses were almost raw from the overstimulation – nipples hard and erect, rubbed raw from the relentless sucking and twisting of numerous tentacles, every inch of his skin claimed by strange kisses. And as the liquid dribbled down his thighs, the slimy tentacle began worming its way higher, slipping up to touch at his now painfully erect cock that grew up to touch at his lower abdomen.

The sensation had him crying out almost instantly, throwing his head back, eyes blown wide. He could feel the thick liquid painting his tip, the thin end of the tentacle teasing at his slit mercilessly. He tried to arc into the touch, desperate for more, but the grip around his wrists and ankles only tightened in response, digging into his flesh painfully, telling him _no_. He hissed and glared daggers down at Yuuri, but felt all fury at being denied melt into dark desire as he saw the way that Yuuri was looking at him. He was pressing wet kisses to the hard hollow of Viktor’s sternum, tongue darting out and licking trails up and over toward his nipples, dark red eyes never leaving Viktor’s own as they _watched him_.

“**_I wonder how long it will take you to beg for it, my _King**_,” _Yuuri’s voice was pure laughter, mocking and bordering on malicious. It caused Viktor’s cock to twitch, the tentacle there suddenly wrapping around the head and…

“Ah!” Viktor cried out, arching in on himself as he felt it _suck_ against the tip, like a small, teasing kiss that spoke of more but refused to show its hand. Viktor hissed once more, screwing his eyes shut as the strange fire in his veins throbbed and surged. He could feel the desire to ask for more simmering just under the surface, but even as he was, wanton and spread under a _god_, he would _not_ relent.

“**_Come now_**,” Yuuri purred, tongue now lapping at the sensitive skin around the peak of his nipple. “**_Don’t be shy_**.”

“You presume— ah! … too much,” Viktor managed, the tentacle around his cock slowly slipping around to wrap his cock in a soft, wet grip. As he spoke, it squeezed – not hard, but hard _enough – _and he felt his pride falter as his voice shook.

“**_I presume nothing_**,” Yuuri said softly. Simply. Viktor could feel teeth grazing the tip of his nipple and he shuddered at the sensation – it was _painfully _soft. Expert. Like Yuuri knew where every nerve sat, and could play them like piano strings.

“**_I’ve watched you for a thousand years, my _King,**” and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s low, sonorous voice thrilling through his chest as he planted tender kisses around the peak of his nipple. His eyes almost rolled back in his skull, the stimulation from the tentacle and Yuuri’s mouth slowly unravelling his mind.

“**_I know you well_**,” and before Viktor could register what exactly Yuuri meant, he gasped as another tentacle, slick and insistent, suddenly pressed at the swell of his ass, kneading the taught skin there before dipping down into the cleft of his cheeks. Viktor cried out in shock, writhing against the restraints uselessly. With each tug of his limbs, fresh pain darted through them, bones and sinews and muscles still torn and splintered. He cried out again, the tentacles tightening ever harder around his wrists and ankles.

“N—No…” he gasped, the new tentacle now circling his tight entrance, smoothing the strange, thick liquid around it, dancing in time with Yuuri’s expert tongue and the swirl of the tentacle around the head of his cock. It was too much. _Too much_. And as his mind began slowly fraying at the edges with each motion, he started hearing…

_Whispers._

“**_Let go_**,” Yuuri mouthed against his skin, dragging his teeth across Viktor’s nipple, pulling ever so slightly, just enough to bring him to the edge of pain. Viktor’s eyes sparked and glowed, rolling back completely as the sensations threatened to tear him apart. He keened as the tentacle at his entrance grew urgent, pressing against him and playing with the tight ring of muscle, slicking its way _inside_.

“Nnh! No!” and all hope of sounding commanding was lost, his voice high and desperate, broken as the tentacle around his cock suddenly gripped tighter, slipping low and halting at the base. He cried out again, tossing his head to either side, hips moving as if they had a mind of their own. Because he could feel himself being slowly - _painfully _slowly - stretched open and it was _delectable_. Drove him to delirium. Drove him to cant his hips up into the touch and down into the thick appendage that threatened to tear him apart.

And the whispers grew sharper…

_…Tear you apart…_

But Yuuri was aware of his every movement, as if he could read his mind as easily as a tome. The tentacles moved with him, careful not to give Viktor too much relief, telling him without words that he was _Yuuri’s _to fuck. Not his own.

_…Not your own at all…_

“**_That’s it_**,” Yuuri breathed, lifting his head to gaze up at Viktor with unbridled want. The look was so possessive Viktor thought he’d come then and there, his cock twitching at the sight, precum beading at the head as his own body threatened to betray him. He let out a low, lewd moan as the tentacle inside him suddenly pushed deeper, stretching him wider, forcing his hips to roll so that his ass pressed _upwards_, allowing better access., back now a sensuous curve like a well-trained whore’s. His brow creased as he marvelled at how quickly his body split itself from his mind, how eager it was to be _filled_. To _obey_…

…_Obey…_

“**_Let go_**,” Yuuri’s voice lulled again, sickeningly sweet, drowning Viktor’s mind as Yuuri suddenly _sucked_ on Viktor’s nipple. Hard. Hard enough he could feel the blood vessels bursting beneath his skin. And as Yuuri did so, the tentacles around his cock tightened, pumping faster with full bodied motions, wrapping itself up higher so that the thicker base of it engulfed him completely. It was overwhelming. All-encompassing. And as its pace quickened, the tentacle that was pressing into Viktor’s ass _shoved_, tearing him apart and ripping a scream from Viktor’s throat. There was no pain, only a furious _pleasure _that crashed through him like a tidal wave. Like a storm. Like a hurricane. It made the fire in his veins surge to a painful crescendo, the strange sensation of being _held together_ and _stitched_ from the inside making his mouth fall slack, several languages and incoherent babbling falling from it on their own.

And before he could register what was happening, another tentacle suddenly slithered its way up Viktor’s throat, curling about it _gently_ and wrapping its tip across Viktor’s mouth. He felt the gag almost choke him, the tentacle so thick it nearly stopped his nose. The stretch in his ass deepened as the tentacle thrust liquidly, in and out, in and out, in time with the one wrapped around his cock. And with an icy stab of fear in his chest, he felt another, smaller tentacle writhe its way in beside the larger one, pressing him open _further. _Holding him open and forcing him wider… wider… wider…

…_Wider…_

_…Deeper…_

As the whispers tattered his mind, he could feel sweet and sour _release_ building violently, surging up like a flood, threatening to drown him.

…_Drown you…_

He was crying out, voice muffled against the tentacle across his mouth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Because the pleasure was so brutal it was _painful_. It threaded through every fibre of his being, sparked by the tongue on his nipple, the new hand that played with his other, pinching and twisting and rubbing, the wet mess of pulsing muscle wrapped about his cock that now picked up a furious pace, the endlessly _thick _tentacles pounding out of rhythm, stuffing themselves into his ass as a third began pressing in next to them…

…_You can take more…_

_…You need more…_

With a broken scream, Viktor came, thick ropes of come slewing across the tentacle wrapped around his cock, dribbling down between his thighs, being thrust into his own ass as the _three_ tentacles fucked him through his orgasm, the strange out-of-rhythm thrusts making him feel endlessly _full_. Under the tentacle that suffocated him, he choked muffled sobs, tears flowing freely, and as his eyes rolled and sparked and dimmed, light pulsing with every throb of the orgasm, he managed to make out the inhuman _grin_ plastered across Yuuri’s face as he watched him. He was leaning over him now, black hair like ink that sank into the darkness around them, eyes impossibly bright as the red within them burned brighter.

He looked so proud it drove Viktor to insanity.

…_Insanity…_

And that strange burning ice in his veins, hot and cold, sweet and sour, still pulsed through him, threading its way between every cell, soaking it in fire and causing Viktor to scream. Because as the orgasm wore itself ragged in his veins, the pain surfaced, raw and visceral, ripping him apart piece by piece…

…_By piece by piece by peace, peace, peace…_

And he couldn’t breathe. The tentacle almost covered his entire face, drowning him in darkness and choking, choking, _choking…_

He felt himself sinking into nothing. Sinking below the abyss and into the Void. Engulfed by the strange whispers that rose to a crescendo, and every one was Yuuri’s voice. Every one was honey sweet and dripping with pride.

_Let go … let go … let go …_

But as they rose to a fever pitch, Viktor suddenly felt the ice burn away into _power. _It churned like an ocean in the storm, booming up from deep within him, knitting him together and _making him new_. He screamed and sobbed, writhing against the now all-encompassing darkness that smothered him, feeling his body _change_ and _grow_. His legs bent and twisted, his arms split and his fingers arced into strange talons, his eyes feeling like liquid in their sockets, melting and spreading…

And then there was nothing.

But even in this death, Viktor was a _King._

He wrenched his mind from the blackness, forcing it to awaken, and as he did so, a soft, tender voice filled every fibre of his being. Thrumming through him and filling his lungs with air. Opening his new eyes… stretching his new limbs…

“**_Arise, Viktor. Arise, _my King**.”  
  
And the laughter tore its way out of his throat, singing with the chorus of a thousand reborn souls, a thousand whispers, echoing back to Viktor maniacally like it belonged to someone else...

But it belonged to him. It all belonged to _him_.

"_Magnificent..."_

**Author's Note:**

> After you've had a cold shower, feel free to yell at me on [ tumblr ](https://min-minn.tumblr.com) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/scribblingmin) .


End file.
